narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Onizuki
Onizuki is a highly loyal shinobi of the hidden village known as Amegakure. He is rather skilled and is known to be highly intelligent, and mature for his age which catches much of the seniors' attention. Personality Onizuki's personality... Yeah, not much to say there. He's a very serious and cold person, sometimes he appears emotionless in the expression and keeps up that guise to hide his true feelings. He hates people, and humans period. Yes, he refers others to 'humans' because of a condition he has. He doesn't know how to be happy, or have emotion and has no belief in pain making him an annoying opponent to those who like to 'play with their food before eating it'. It's unknown whether he will ever learn how to show or have emotion, embrace it, but he has to sometime. Even someone as dark as him. Appearance A outfit that Onizuki never seems to get over. The boy, it looks like to everyone, is garbed in a pitch black hooded cloak that lengths to his mid foreleg. He always has his hood up and his cloak closed no matter what, unless he is retrieving a ninja tool. As for footwear, he wears matching boots with his cloak, and sometimes gloves on his hands. Under the cloak, however... His body is covered in chakra armor. Armor on his torso, his arms, and his legs. When not wearing this armor, he is wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt that is cut off at the belly. Whereas, he's wearing normal skin-tight pants. As for physical appearance, he has ebony colored hair, very dark which matches his clothing and his personality well, same with his eyes which are a dangerous blood-red, but he was born with violet eyes. His body type... That, is a secret. Sorry. The Tale of Onizuki Onizuki was born in Iwagakure, he was born from a Hozuki and a Inuzuka, strangely yes. If you're wondering about his parents, his parents were refugees who met and fell in love in Iwagakure, and decided to become shinobi of that very village. Yeah, it was weird, Hozuki (The father) being from Kirigakure and Inuzuka (Mother) from Sunagakure but they fell in love, minding not ever about which village they solely came from. These two finally had a child, a single child they decided to name, they agreed to name him, Onizuki. The name doesn't have much meaning to it, but they loved his name. Onizuki grew up mostly in Iwagakure with his mother and father, during the days the Godaime Tsuchikage ruled and turned the village into a hellhole. The boy was always told he should better stay indoors because they did not trust this Tsuchikage and his ways and decided to spend time with Onizuki, their son, within their own big home. In this period, they decided to keep Onizuki busy by buying him all sorts of stuff they've seen him take interest in or believed he'd be interested in, they even spoke to Onizuki about some of their tales, adventures, sometimes missions, and even how they met. They started talking about their clans as well, the Hozuki, and Inuzuka. At an early age of seven too, he began to learn how to do the most common Hozuki technique, the Hydrification Technique. While his mother taught him how to fight as an Inuzuka, a bit of Taijutsu. Unfortunately, at a young age of ten, the happiness was severed. Yes, severed, finishing. Done. His mother and father fell to one of Bocch's damned subordinates. Just murdered for a tad bit of disrespect, how sad. It is unknown why exactly they were killed but it changed Onizuki's life when he had figured out he had no mother or father left, all that he had to remember them by... Pictures, a few of their things. Other things, but mostly, a teddy bear. He never abandoned it, never. He swore he would never either, or throw him to the depths of hell. Three years, on his on (Living in an apartment of course) he was by himself, all alone. He refused to get out or anything, but he did train brutally indoors and tried to make use of what his parents taught him. Once he tried getting out of the house, where he went? The library. On his way people noticed how darkly he dressed and how pale he looked at that time from lack of sun, how crimson his eyes looked, and how dark his hair was. He looked evil, but he was miserable. People tried to avoid him thinking he was just... Trouble. He discovered the religion of Jashinism when he was eleven, going to the library that day and reading a book about it at the same time receiving strange glares or looks from other people. He was just reading it, and he took interest in it right away. His nerves and emotions were already slipping from him, he was just screwed up from having no one there for him. He took the book, went home. Next was studying the book and the religion, a lot more than probably a usual person. Before long he identified himself as a jashinist, yes he loved the expectations, regulations, he stooped low to that level and was just into it. Near the end of the Godaime Tsuchikage's Period, when there was that chance, he escaped. He left Iwagakure. He would have taken some sacrifices, but no. He knew he wasn't ready obviously, for that. He left quietly, with his closest belongings. Six days pass of wandering and he found himself in some wetlands, and this was near a village known as Amegakure. He noticed how it rained constantly, almost nonstop. An hour afterwards, he was suddenly standing before the gate of Amegakure entering right away. He heard rumors about the village but has never really been anywhere near it nor has ever seen anything like it, it was incredible how modern it looked. He decided this was the village for him, he liked the clouds and the rainfall, rain relaxed him with the sound of it and how dark the clouds made it. He made himself settled in the village, got himself in an apartment, and it wasn't enough, despite him being a jashinist, no it was not enough. He wanted more. After days passed by of staying, seeing how life would be here, he concluded. He wanted to be a shinobi, fighting loyally for this village. You know what? He did just that, he achieved it. After going through the academy fluently and rather quickly, he was a shinobi of the village and felt honored to be one. But, he remains emotionless. He remains affected by the past, as in the day of his mother and father's death, and will not ever forget it. He has brought himself to actually blame Iwagakure for his mother and father's deaths but refuses to do any sort of horrible things to it. Only because, it was where his mother and father raised him, they keywords being mother and father. Yeah, pretty weird, but true. He never explains his secrets to anyone and if anyone asks, will straight up refuse. If you try to force him, he'll attack with a murderous intent but will refrain from killing. Later on, he found himself auditioning and being recommended for one of the strongest team of members in Amegakure, a organization most known in some other countries. A group known as the Akatsuki. It wasn't long before he was recognized as a worthy shinobi, and was welcomed into the group with open arms. He swore his never-ending loyalty to the group truly honored to be in it, and honored to wear the cloak. He went on mission after mission and watched over the village with the rest of the group. But then, one day, he found this urge n him that was pushing him nonstop. He had some random need to travel out of country and see what there was in the world, and this was only a stepping stone to something that'd happen later on. He found himself traveling out of country, notifying his people of course of his upcoming absence. His first stop during his vacation was Sunagakure, which he somewhat regretted going to very much not because of the heat, but something else. He met a woman here, a woman who he never found out was the Nidaime Kazekage inactive. He sparred with her and the outcome was a tie. Or, at least she claimed it was. Day or two later, he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night in the inn. He began to go through major mental problems, it was like something was attacking him mentally and... Emotionally?! He was starting to feel something, feel some sort of expression, emotion. This was off, he never felt anything which was why he was starting to lose it. Every so often then he'd lose himself because he's starting to show expression, he was beginning to change. Right now, his smiles are uncomfortable murderous-like grins. He was becoming dangerous, so he left Sunagakure without a word now making his way towards another country - He knew one he may like better. Category:Male